In many instances, valuable information about a person is maintained or collected by a third party. This information is often primarily controlled by the third party and not controllable to any significant extent by the person who is the subject of the information. Such information is referred to as insight for clarity. Insight may range from the credit related information that is maintained by credit bureaus to location or presence information that is maintained by various institutions, such as communication service providers.
Insight about a person or entity is often valuable to others, assuming the institutions that generate or maintain the insight are trustworthy. In many instances, it is important to ensure that the insight of a person or entity cannot be manipulated by the person or entity. However, it is desirable to allow the person associated with the insight to control how and to whom the insight is distributed. Unfortunately, most institutions that distribute insight or require insight have no mechanisms in place to allow the person associated with the insight to effectively and efficiently control distribution of the insight.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective and efficient way to allow the person associated with the insight to control distribution of the insight